When accidents happen
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Cole and Lloyd have been planing it for weeks, and will it work? It works better than tthey had hoped, but wrose for Jay and Nya. I am horriable with summarys so live with it. JayxNya. Please read!
1. 1: The first plan

**A cute story about Jay and Nya. Please read!**

Nya was sitting on the floor and picking up her pictures of the past. Cole and Lloyd have been planning this for weeks. Jay was coming down the hall, perfect. He was told that Cole needed help with something in the living room, or where Nya was. Cole smiled and signaled Lloyd in the hallway closet. Lloyd poked his head out and nodded. This was so going to work. Jay was just about down the hallway, and, Lloyd sprung out and tripped jay. Perfect. Jay fell down and landed right on top of Nya. To of gotten Nya there, Cole made her drop her pictures, so that when Lloyd tripped Jay, he would land right there.

* * *

Jay opened his eyes and his heart beat faster. For Lloyd and Cole, it was a total sucsess! It was even better than they thought! They Gave each other a high five and cole took sme pictures and they went to lloyd's room to talk about it. "I was like Bam! and Jay landed perfectly! i mean, better than i hoped!" Lloyd said happily. "Yeah, and what made it better than just landing on her, when he landed, his lips touched hers! it was awsome!" Cole shouted and the two high fived again.

* * *

Jay got off and blushed. "Oh, sorry." Jay said quietly. "No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have been there." Nya said turning red as well. Jay quickly left to get away. Nya finished picking up the pictures faster and went quickly to her room. That was the most embarressing thing to ever happen, but at the same time, she felt happy. Oh, my gosh, that was strange. Nya thought to herself. That never happened before, but it was nice at the same time it was embarressing.

* * *

Jay thought that Nya was never that close. How could he of tripped? he has been down that hallway almost every day, how could he of just fell?

**So there is chapter to my newest story, hope you like it! The picure gave me inspieration. **


	2. 2: Another problem

**Next chapter is up! Hope you like it!**

Cole and Lloyd went out that night to get smoothes for their sucsess, while Nya was on her bed, thinking about what happened that afternoon. And Jay was also thinking about what happened, intil Kai walked into the room. "Hey, what ar you doin'? I am super bored." Kai said plopping down on his bed. "Oh, um, nothing Kai." Jay said. He did not want Kai to know that he kissed his sister. "I know you're lieing, you are a horrible lier." Kai said and crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine, I tripped." Jay said. "Aaaaannnndddd?" Kai said and stared at him. He knew there was more to that. "Nothing else." Jay said. Kai glared at him and walked out. "I'm watching you!" Kai threnened on the way out. Jay nodded rapidly and Kai walked out. Jay knew that he was most likely going to find someone who knew, like Nya.

* * *

"Nya!" Kai yelled and went to her room. He banged on her door until she opened it. "What is it Kai?!" Nya asked. "I know something happened this afternoon, and I asked Jay but he didn't answer." Kai explained. Nya was happy Jay didn't tell, or Kai would of killed him. "Oh, I'm busy, ask, Cole or something." Nya said and closed her door. Kai decided that was best. He went out to find Cole or Lloyd or Zane.

* * *

Nya closed her door and put her back against it. She slid down to where she sat on the ground while against the door. She did like what happened this afternoon, but she knew it wasn't right to like it. Then why did she like it?

* * *

Kai saw Lloyd and Cole talking in the smoothie shop. He walked in, and went over to them. "Um, hey Kai, what are you doing here?" Cole asked. "Well, something happened this afternoon and Jay or Nya won't tell me." Kai explained. "Ok Kai, the thing is, you can't hurt us if we tell you, or we won't tell you." Lloyd said. "Ok, I won't." Kai said. Then they explained the whole thing to him. Kai laughed then said, "That was funny, but I'm not gonna hurt you, I think I kinda like this happening to Jay. Could I help?" Kai asked. Cole and Lloyd agreed and so they started another plan.

* * *

Nya had to clear this up, so she went to Jay's room. _Ok nya, you can do this, it's just Jay. But I feel so scared. _Nya forced herself on intil she was right in front of his that Sensei got them all seperat rooms, it would be easier to do this. Nya wasn't ready, but her hand just knocked on the door. _No! What do I say? He will probably be a little shy around me too, should I of done this? _But i was too late, he opened the door. "N-Nya, what a-are y-you doing h-here?" Jay studdered. 'Oh, just I, I," Nya said. Meanwhile around the corner, Kai, Lloyd, and Cole were. 'perfect. Ok, you both got it?" Cole asked. Kai and Lloyd nodded and Kai went over to the other side while Lloyd went through the secret entrance to Jay's room, so he would be behind Jay. Cole was right behind Nya. Then Cole gave the signale to Lloyd and Lloyd gave it to Kai. Then Cole pushed Nya and Lloyd pushed Jay into Nya. Kai quickly took some pictures and they all ran with never being seen. Again, it was a sucsess. Jay fell onto Nya, and they were happy, well I mean Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. They all went to Lloyd's room which has become the planing room. Or the retreat room. It was where they went to make plans. Then they talked about wht just happened and started forming a new plan.

* * *

Jay quickly got off, and Nya got up. "I,I don't know how that happened, well by Nya." Jay said and closed the door. Nya went to her room. Jay was SUPER close. But how did they always get in these things? They just happen. But how and why? Jay was thinking the same thing, how and why?

**Here was my next chapter, so I hope you like it and also it is one of my longest chapters too! Bye for now!**


	3. 3: When they strike back

** No comment... on to the story!**

_(Kai POV)_

That was so funny! Now that we are planing again, it will be funny-er! Cole said, "So here is the next plan. Kai, you push Jay, and Lloyd, you push Nya. I will get the lights and music." We both agreed on it, and went to do our parts.

* * *

So Nya was going to her room from the living room, and Lloyd pushed her down. "Hey! Lloyd!" Nya said and was about to get up, when Jay was pushed by Kai. "Kai! Woah!" Jay shouted as he fell next to me. "Perfect, now for the music and the lights." Cole said to the others. Cole dimmed the lights and then played some romantic music. Kai and Lloyd snickered as Jay and Nya blushed. "Um, so what is going on?" Nya asked. "N-nothing." Jay said quietly. "Kai, Lloyd, and Cole are doing something, what do you say we give them what they deseve." Nya wispered to Jay so that nobody could hear. Jay nodded and they both left. "Darn, they bleft too early, still it was great!" Lloyd said and they went back to Lloyd's room to plan.

* * *

"so Nya, what were you thinking?" Jay asked Nya as they went to her room. Nya opened the door and they walked in then she closed the door quickly. "Ok, the plan is we will do something to them like this." Nya said and drew a picture. "I see, keep going." Jay said. And that is what she did.

**I know kinda short, but it was going to be a cliff hanger. Hope it is a good story so far! R&R!**


	4. 4:Never again

**Here is the last chapter, :( but I have new stories coming up too!:) Enjoy!**

Nya walked out and signaled Jay. He nodded and went around the corner. Nya wet into the rafters and got the bukets ready. Jay said, "So, Kai,Cole,Lloyd, how are you." Cole looked up at him. "What you want lover boy?" Cole teased. Jay frowned and Nya got the bukets readier. "NOW!" Jay yelled up to Nya and he jumped out of the way. Nys smiled and dropped the bukets full of garbage and dirty water. "Gross!" Kai shouted. "Ewwww." Lloyd cried. "This is disgusting!" Cole spoke. Nya climbed down and said, " Take that guys! This is our revenge! Don't mess with us!" "Yeah! Stop pulling pranks on us and we won't drop more icky stuff on you guys!" Jay said. Then Nya and Jay walked away. They left Kai,Cole,andLloyd there covered in that icky stuff. They sure taught them a lesson, because they never botheredJay or Nya, ever again.

**I know I make short chapters, In just want to end these stories! I hope you all liked my stories! There is more coming! Thanks!**


End file.
